Computers have used logins and passwords for a number of years for purposes of limiting user access to various systems. With the proliferation of the World Wide Web, for example, millions of computers restrict access through the use of login and password combinations. Securing login and password information at a host computer is important. If a hacker or other unvalidated person gains access to another person's username and password, that hacker or unvalidated person may be able to view private and/or confidential information and use that confidential information retrieved from the website by virtue of the username and password for a number of illicit purposes. In a typical environment, username and password information is validated at the front end of the website by the web server layer of architecture. Upon verification, the front end allows the user to gain access to various back end systems such as viewing of content, making transactions, and other functionality provided by the website. By providing the validation function at the front end, however, it is more exposed to all users of the World Wide Web for improper attempts at hacking and misuse. Further, storage of username and password verification information typically involves limited encryption, for instance encryption with limited entropy.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems and methods.